Hidden-Green City
by shadowknight1998
Summary: Kinda like a pilot, it will be treated as a one short unless notified otherwise. Have not fully planned out everything so is best for you to read it. But it has the following; #Superheros #no-powers #MC's set in high school/work placed (up to the reader) #drugs #adult themes #crap ton of violence #possibly some romance #Very AU #a LOT OF NARUTO CHARACTERS


**Hidden-Green City**

 **AN: as I did mention in the description, I have no idea where this is going or if this is going anywhere, that is up to you, the readers to decide. It is then where I will take the time planning out the story.**

 *****ShadowKnight*****

 **Chapter 1- Just Lost the Visual**

"This is Gum-drop 1, we have just lost visual of the target, over"

"This is radio tower, copy that, standby gum-drop 1, over"

"This is radio tower to all walkies, black-hawk is coming in, proceed with strategy 3, over" static buzzed in his ears, if the thief's where as good as they seemed thane the feds, would not stand a chance. It was good that he did not work on the same level as those dolts. No, he was something else, and his captures were evidence of that. He switched of his radio and went back to standard vison.

He ran across the roof-tops, manoeuvred from roof to roof with the grace of a cat and its intent to catch its prey. He glanced at his wrist, he was an estimated 3 mins from his target. He should make clean work of this. He landed at the end of the line of the buildings with the ware-house in sight, the truck which he placed a tracker on, stayed still at the entrance of the cargo bay doors. None of them where in sight. He jumped down from his building, shooting out his grappling hook at a nearby ledge and flew down to the ground in a swift arc, landing without a noise.

He tugged on the truck door opening it, the contents where mostly empty with only a trace of the theft left. It seemed as if they really did live up to their reputation and now it was his turn. He got on the truck and took a dip of the contents, placing it in a cylinder and examined it. It was a pinkish liquid. He looked at in disgust.

Shouts could be heard from the building followed by rapid busts of gun of gunfire from all over. He tucked the vial away and dashed towards the action. He pulled out his grappling hook and shot up to the top of the warehouse and dashed to one of the windows.

The lights had gone out making it hard for the naked eye to see only making out those who ran under the light which leaked though the windows on the roof. He switched to night vison.

"Hnn?"

Shouts of swears and orders, accompanied with more gunfire penetrated his ears. The window he looked down though smashed, shattering glass everywhere, forcing him to whip away in protection. And then nothing, the gunfire had all ended and it was like there was nobody in there. He peeked over in interest. There was somebody standing there with a bunch of unconscious bodies around him with him holding one guy against a crate of the drug.

It was time for him to drop in. He jumped down to the ground, with his grappling hook anchored to the edge of the cracked window. He landed silently to the ground, releasing his hook from the ledge and letting it sharply reel back to the gun leaving a sharp zip of sound behind. All that could be hard was the struggled breathing of the only conscious thug left.

"Looks like I missed one of your friends." A deep vocalised voice echoed though the silence. And with a quick twist, he stopped struggling and dropped down like a sack of potatoes.

The man slowly turned around and faced him, he did not feel as if night vision was needed anymore. He switched it off. There stood a man with a black -fox shaped mask with orange accents which covered everything up to his mouth with his spiky blond hair popping up from the top and curls from the sides. His body was covered by metallic looking jumpsuit which too had an orange accent. There also was a fox shaped head on top of a red circle, almost as if it had been patched on top of a previous design which the suit was made by. He also seemed to be wearing a midnight black trench coat on top of it all. The fox stared right back at him.

"Glad to know that someone else mistook today for Halloween. What are you supposed to be, a crow" The fox-man joked seeing him in his outfit which was familiar to his minus the accents and the change of mask. The crows outfit also looked much more padded.

"Why are you here?" he asked. His voice, also deep and vocalised.

"Ah, I see you brought your gadget from the same shop" he attempted to dodge the question which he just repeated.

The fox-man just turned away, "Probably the same reason which you came, just mistook Halloween for today and lost the address to a friends Halloween party." He replied inspecting one of the creates filed with the goods.

"Don't make me repeat myself. And which idiot throws a party for Halloween when its nowhere near Halloween?"

He stopped doing what he was doing and glanced at him for a second before going back to inspecting the goods.

"There is something called a joke Worm-breath" He replied, swiping away at the package for the drug and reaching for one of the vials. He ripped his hand away, an instance later a knife appeared imbedded into the cage of the crate. The fox turned to face him.

"Someone could have gotten hurt," his vocalised voice had lost any playfulness it once held. He now meant business.

He just stared right back at the fox. Silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you, don't make me take you out." This brought something else out of him. He smirked underneath his mask.

"Oh really, and what makes you say you have a chance of even touching me." The fox stared at him, and he started back. Both their faces where covered with a mask of their own, making it difficult to read each other. The bodies in what seemed to be in a relaxed state.

Metal clashing metal echoed blasted away at the silence. This was followed by a sting of thuds of knifes hitting the walls and creates along with angry cracks of syringes. Words where no longer an option, this was something which they both agreed on.

The two danced around the bodies in a violent tango, punching and blocking as they moved one place to another. Onlookers could have easily said that this was evenly matched, however one of them was holding back and the other was starting to find out. A small opening! Whack! His fist swung, connecting with the fox jaw. He grinned, feeling his fist finally making contact. However, his victory was short-lived, pain burst through his gut and a grunt broke from his mouth. Surprised, fox-man returned the favour. The crow wasn't happy. Before the crow could retaliate the fox jumped back.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and continue to knock your beak out, I should better be going and so should you." The fox then tossed something on the ground and the room erupted pure smoke. The crow quickly whipped his cloak and fanned it around clearing the area. Nothing. He switched to night vision and scanned the area, only the bodies of the unconscious thugs came to view.

"Dam it." He cursed under his breath. He flipped on his radio and switched to his frequency.

"Overwatch, can you look him up. I wanna find out who he is and what he wants." The sound of cars and police helicopters where very close now with the helicopters almost above him with the search lights flooding in though the gaps in the wood. "Oh, and I'm going to need a nav out of here"

"On it."

 *****ShadowKnight1998*****

 **Au: As mentioned before this is mealy a beta; I kinda want to see what people want from this and if it will do any well. I didn't use much detail on purpose as I felt it would have slowed down the action, something which I believe should not be the case for story's like this. It's been a long time since I have done anything on fanfiction and in that time I have matured a lot I would say. So yeah…**

 **Tell me what you think and what you want to see in this fic. DO you want ninjutsu or keep it like dc comics-batmanish. Do you want the main characters to be based around high school or in college or maybe even working. I pretty much just wrote this out of passion. If no one comes across this then I will just leave it as a one short.**

 **I will let you know in description if I decide to continue.**

 **Cheers big ears.**


End file.
